To Love the Dead
by TheDarkWinged
Summary: Riku's love dies, but how is Riku going to find a way to get him back? Discover the mystery behind the unsolved case and the suffering of loss mixed with the teen comedy. Yaoi boyxboy. Ch 1 is edited, story has a new name. I will edit the other chapters soon, working to have longed chapters. SoRiku. Fluff. Hurt. Supernatural. Comedy. Set in more modern time.
1. The Lost Love

**To Love the Dead**

**Ch. 1**

_**Revised**_

_**Story of the loss Riku feels after losing Sora in an accident and the things he faces to get him back. **_

**Going to go ahead and say thank you to anyone and everyone who has bothered to read even a sentence of this. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment as to how you like/disliked it.**

** Keep in mind that this plot was made when I was like 12. (I'm almost 17 now.) Most of my comments are at the end. **

NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE BUT PLEASE DON'T SUE MEEEEE

**MAY THE STORY COMMENCE!**

Ring. The bell droned releasing the inmates from their cell. Prisoners jostled each other in the halls pushing and shoving to get to their lockers. Squeaks echoed

and bounced down the hallway as sneakers scraped against the concrete floor. Steel bars blocked the windows as to let as little of natural light in, here you showered

in bright UV rays. Uniforms started to rustle more as the five remaining minutes to switch cells started to dwindle. The smells that reeked throughout the building made

it seem like someone had dropped the soap.

A tall silver haired boy stood out from the crowd. His bright turquoise eyes hid under unkeeeped hair that swept down to his mid-back . Through his uniform, a

toned body was outlined. Shoving his hands into his pockets he tried to fiddle with the car keys, which he had left on his bedside table that morning. Hanging loose off

his hips light blue plaid pants tried to stay on by a silver studded belt. Matching his pants a tie was knotted around a white elbow length-sleeve button up. One white

glove was fitted around his left arm, along with a thick silver ring on his hand.

'Ugh, high school,' Riku muttered under his breathe as he pushed his way down the hall with a sigh every now and then. Venturing through the corridors he

finally stopped in front of Sora's last period class room….

5 minutes went by

He fiddled with his necklace

…

10 minutes went by

His heart beat quickened

…

15 minutes went by

The teacher finally emerged from his room and gave a sad look at the boy.

"Son, I think its time you go now, schools over."

Clutching to the necklace he traced the half a heart and keyhole charm with his thumb.

"Sorry, I guess old habits die hard.."

"Do you need a ride home," the teacher offered genuinely concerned. Riku just shook his head and turned back down the hallway shuffling off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Walking home he took a worn path, the same one he had for years. At least the years before he got a car. It was reminiscent and sweet. But the sweetness had

a bitter aftertaste. Just knowing that the most important thing is missing, like the last piece of the puzzle you can never find, made it miserable. Crisp spring hair blew

in a breeze across his face. New Foliage turned the area a tint of green. Trying again Riku gripped for a hand, but only found empty air. One drop of a crystal of water

glinted in the light then ran down his porcelain cheek. It was soon joined by another, and then another, until a steady river started to cascade like a waterfall from his

aquifer heart. Shifting his head towards the sky only made the gush more intense.

'What a beautiful sky. Just like my Sora.'

'It happened what feels like a life-time ago,' Riku thought, 'but the calendar keeps claiming it to have been only a few days.' He looked from the sky to his left arm,

'My time now can only be measured in the inflictions I give myself,' He knew that, and perhaps with that thought an insanity would overcome him and relinquish him

from this hell. He stopped and waited, then sighed, no such luck today. 'I wonder how many scars will be there when I'm 80?'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That night storms barked and bared teeth, demanding entrance into his house, into his life. Lurching itself against the house, it bore its existence into the

building. All in vain it acted a false menacing, for, for Riku the true storms were the ones in his room. They were the ones he could not touch or hold, there was nothing

to face, and that's what disturbed him the most. His demons were shown only in emptiness.

Then, as he always did, he could see it all over again. They were the images he couldn't erase from his head. The untouchable proof. Blood was splattered over

the small ditch and claw marks looked like they had raked the body. The body he loved more than even his own. Sora's. Riku screamed in his sleep as the sky

thundered like a creature in disdain. Flies were dancing on the angel's open flesh. In the gashes pus oozed and skin ripped into webs. His features like the sad-eyed

angel's he'd read in the book _Night_ only a week before in English class. Hollowing of his eyes and cheeks sketched into his face. A veil of white skin appeared to be

draped over his body still revealing the now blue still veins. It couldn't be his darling in that hole. It couldn't have been the one he was sworn to protect, lying there

like a still sculpture entitled _Hell_; the artist being none other than Lucifer himself. Then the nightmares turned into something almost worse. An eluded feeling that was

still so familiar. He was filled with the sudden warmth of Sora lying with him. It felt like hugging sunshine that smelt of fresh vanilla. Immediately awaking he hugged

towards where he thought it to be but again, only emptiness awaited. Then images flooded his mind again, this time worse than ever and he could smell what could

only be described as burning souls. Riku clutched at his head. My angel.

"Stop torturing me like this!" He yelled at no one. He huddled to a corner, "Just- Just give me back Sora, give me back the only thing I ever lived for!" Tears began to fall.

Lightening flashed sending light blaring into the dark room. On the wall a silhouette of Sora and his spiky hair was plastered. The lightening sparked again and a

pair a wings were added to the shadow. Riku took out his hand to touch it and with another spark he was gone. Yet again, he was gone.

"Why did they take you from me?" With that last sound he huddled himself into the corner shaking as tears continued to stream down his face. "Please anything I

will fix anything about me, I will do anything!" Lightly he began to repeat the word 'Sora'.

Riku stayed in this corner curled up until the early morning sunrise peaked through the heavy dark curtains. The colors of the sunrise were beautiful, so Riku

shielded his eyes. 'Too many memories.' After a few more minutes he forced himself up.

"Good morning hell," he said in a sarcastic yet comical way, giving him just enough of a chuckle to carry on through his morning routine.

Reluctantly, he eased himself into the chill water. It wasn't that the water was cold, but the fact that he could still smell his lover across his skin that he was

reluctant. 'Come on Riku you need to forget and move on,' he muttered to himself. Afterwards a deep rich chuckle came from his throat. 'I don't think I care to move on,

or can. Sorrows, as always, are hard to outrun.'

Stepping out onto the while tiles the cold tile sensation shot up through his leg. Dressing he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt to cover his scars, even if mostly.

Before letting them be Riku picked at the wounds for a good measure. 'Sora would've hated me for this,' he regretted before mentally slapped himself for the mention

of the name.

Instead of holding on to the name he turned to look through his dresser for a jacket. It was still a slight drizzle outside from the storm the night before and thin

white shirts didn't fair too well. Shifting his hand he felt a soft cotton cloth brush against his hand. Eyes went wide with shock as Riku's gaze shifted down. Looking to

where his hand was he saw the pants that his love had left at his house only, according to the calendar, two weeks ago. These pants weren't just any pants though.

Sora was wearing them, or rather, HAD been wearing them before Riku rid him of them and they had done '_things'_ as Sora called it, for the first time.

"God Damn it." Riku cussed creating his own mini-storm around him.

Grabbing his book bag Riku ran from the room. Another second and he would have burst into tears. Walking by his dad he heard a faint and not very caring,

"What's wrong?'. Though for all Riku knew his father had set up a mannequin because his father was usually lost in his newspapers to even see him. Not bothering to

close the dark blue door behind him he hurried out of the house. Tears where threatening to over-run his eye lid dam. Riku got into his black 2001 convertible and

quickly started the engine. Turning on the radio to block out his mind, he drove away. Not giving himself even a second to think, if he did he would have broken down

into even more tears. Staring back into the reflection of the glass on the swinging front door he saw a gleeful brown haired boy. Is it a ghost or have I lost my mind, he

thought. He started to head off to school at the sound from the radio host with a "Thank god it's Friday!."

**NOW TO AUTHOR COMMENTS YOU WILL PROBABLY SKIP!**

** Okay I started this fanfict about three years ago. I need to freaking finish it. Any comments are gladly excepted! I'm trying to get back into written and updating at least once a month for all my stories, but that will probably be after I edit them all. If you want to see the original just say so and I'll post it up somewhere else and leave the link. During the revising I wanted to go punch my younger self for even posting this for all the bad sentence structure and grammar and typos. So to read the original or even next chapter before I revise it is probably kind of comical.**

**When I say revise btw I mean I read over the old story, laughed at it, pulled up a new document and rewrote the whole thing over ****:)**

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who has bothered to read this, this being the story and/or the author comments. **

** To all new and old writers out there I want you to know that all of your stories changes everyone who read them. My friend actually meet someone who had read the original draft of this story a few years ago. They really liked it and started to cherish their close ones more. If this or any of my many stories and heck even my manga ever changes anyone to think about life a little more for even a moment then I have done my job as a writer.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to keep the actions on the same original chapter to not get too confusing. New chapters I will add will be longer. **

**~TheDarkWinged**


	2. Pocket Full of Pocky

**Chapter 2 **

**Hopefully I'm editing this story at a moderate rate! (I'm probably not) Anyone who'd like to PM or email me about reviewing their story I'm more than happy to! Hope your enjoying the revised version of this story and as always please leave a comment! I love dem! Of course you don't have to :p It's not like I'm threatening to kill a major character or anything... in fact I already went ahead and did that XD bahwhahahahah. Went ahead and got the blackmail out of the way :D jk jk. Anyways, love to hear back from anyone who reads this, but either way enjoy! **

**OH and as always if anyone happens to be someone who works for Square Enix or Disney (especially Disney) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'M JUST A HIGHSCHOOLER I PROMISE I HAVE NO MONEY, ALL MY MONEY IS SPENT ON COSPLAY. ^_^ **

**-meaning I own none of the characters I just put them in situations**

**...anyways enjoy 3**

**GET ON WITH THE STORY ALLREADY AND STOP JABBERING! **

Hot air brushed against his pale skin as the sun rays beamed through his top-less car. A nice breeze made the temperature extremely bearable The day was a peaceful perfect paradise. Well, for most at least. For this silver head ball of doom it was a miserable day. A day that laughed in his face and mocked him. Pushing further into the car seat he gripped the leather bond steering wheel tightly, allowing his nails to burrow into the skin.

'Why is the sun shining?' He hissed in his head. 'Why are the birds chirping in glee? Why is there life when my love is dead?'

Sparkling concrete moved under the rubber tires as he pulled into the school parking lot. Another day at Shukumei-Hana State Priso-, I mean High School. _'Slam' _his car cracked as his foul mood seeped ever deeper out to the surface. The now exposed foulness drew gazes towards him. Everyone already knew though. How could they not have known about the unsolved case? It was bad enough that one of their peers, a very peppy peer at that, had died horrifically, but the fact they had no justice yet was worse.

Just slightly out of earshot a short blond boy stood next to a tall emerald-eyed, fiery haired man. The boys vivid blue eyes looked over to the red head.

"Poor Riku." he muttered. Riku saw the two looking and immediately changed his glance.

'Roxas and Axel shouldn't be worrying about me.' the silvertte thought to himself.

Ignoring the worried look they had sent him he continued to sulk to his class. Keeping his head hung low he had to make sure no one saw his face. They would just send him looks of pity, he didn't want their pity or concern. He was also afraid that he would start crying again, he knew his reputation wouldn't survive that.

Second by second the clock ticked and tocked on. I mean does that thing every need a break? Boredom sweep over the lecture, with an extra side of drowsy. Every few minutes he'd look up to find himself sketching little chibi doodles of Sora. English and humanities; they all rounded by slowly all in one blur. In fact, he would often forget how long ago it had been since they had switched classes. The only bright side of the classes was that he couldn't miss Sora too much, because they didn't have any core classes together anyways. Sitting on one of the cold hard one-piece desk Riku thought of all the ways he could get away from the two trouble makers. With the looks Roxas and Axel gave him earlier they were bound to want to talk with him. He couldn't really go into the bathroom, because one, who wants to eat in a bathroom? Two, they were also guys and could look in there. Three, it's a school, enough said. Sighing he flipped his pencil over in his hand.

'I could eat in my car,' Riku mused the idea to himself,'and if they came to look for me I could drive off or just lock the door.' Chuckling a little to himself, he finally gave his first grin that day. Despite how small it was, he had to grin at the thought of Axel not caring about the lock on the car and breaking the car open anyways, when really he could have just jumped in, because, well, its a convertible.

Regardless of the risk, he decided, 10 minutes before class was over, he'd just sit in his car. Comfortable with the solution he went back to his last sketch, that was before the intercom sounded. A scratchy and high pitched voice all too familiar not to be Larxene spoke from the office. "Hey Xigbar, yo Xiggy stop exploding stuff and send Riku down, the principal wants a word with him."

'Oh god,' thought Riku,'Axel can do whatever he likes to my car, just don't send me down there.'

"OOOOoooooOOoOooOOoo, Ri's in troubleeeee," Demyx teased. Turning in the doorway Riku death glared him.

'Do any of them even miss Sora?' he wondered. Maybe he was a figment of his imagination or something.

"Sorry, I forgot we had a third grader visiting with us." Riku monotonously said.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one getting sent to the office." Demyx barked back.

"heh, maybe not right now, Demyx the Devil of Detention, but don't worry just give it an hour." 'The Devil of Detention' was a nickname the teachers and students had given Demyx. Demyx kinda backed away at that and Riku swiftly make his grand exit.

'Way to stay low self.'

A light laughter could still be heard from the room after he shut the door.

'I can just kick his ass later I guess.' Riku smirk knowing he was only kidding in his dislike for Demyx. He knew the kid was nothing compared to others at their school.

Traveling faster than he had meant to, he soon found himself inside the principal's office. His own body shutters were a dead give away to his location. The room wasn't cold just...pink. Everywhere. The most torturous colors of pink were filling to burst throughout the cramp office. The most disturbing colors in the world, no universe covered every inch. Unfortunately, he knew the principal wasn't the most insane person in the school, but he was sure he was high on the list. As always he knew that the pedophile principal, Xemnas, had called him for only one thing, to "talk". As he swiveled around in his plush pink chair he practically leaped across the desk and as he knew would happen, began to talk.

"OH my sexi-, I mean you must be heart broken." Xemnas reeled. Each word growing the size of Riku's tick on his forehead. "Do you need someone to talk to or... comfort you in only the ways and means I can? Here, have my number sweetheart." A pink card was thrust into Riku's hands.

'I should sue for this.,' He thought as his fists clenched, 'he wants to do, "things" with me.'

Finally, as Xemnas started babbling on even more, Riku cracked. "Don't you even care about what happened to Sora?" He yelled not being able to handle anymore "Oh sweeties", "Your the principal. Don't You have any fucking responsibility? Or do you waste your time trying to get some from students?"

Xemna's bubbly gaze turned harsh. "For starters talk to me again like that and I'll have you expelled," sitting back into his chair his demeanor took on a more sinister look, "secondly, I am merely making sure the well-being of my students is taken care of." Looking up sharply at Riku he punctuated, "And lastly, Sora will no longer be talked about, he is no longer a student here, so for all I care he never existed!"

"But You can't do that," Riku interjected, trying to to cuss in his phrasing, "Sora was a student her-" Xemnas cut him off with a finger to his lips. A pink nailed finger at that.

"Don't talk about him." Xemnas said shutting any further conversation out. Few seconds passed before Xemnas shooed him out.

'He was probably eying my back side on the way out.'

Looking at his phone he saw he had already missed lunch and school was going to end in 20 minutes.

'At least I didn't have to deal with Roxas and Axel.'

Trudging down the hall he grabbed his stuff from the science room. After, he stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed a box a pocky to replace the lunch he had missed. An uneasy feeling came over him and he knew that Xemnas was watching him from the camera monitors. Just for fun and for what he said he stuck his middle finger up at the camera and yelled a "fuck off" just for good measure. Already knowing that the camera's couldn't hear what he was saying.

Silence embedded the building. It was hard thinking this quiet place was holding over a thousand people. Dripping from a broken pipe was the only noise that disturbed the silence, a pipe that had needed to get repaired the last three years, so the sounded probably wasn't leaving anytime soon. His own feet also made a little sound of his own feet. Perking, his ears quickly twitched as another sound joined the two. Another pair of feet sounded to be stomping down the hallway in a rush. He turned around and saw someone. Sora. The tears started to fall as his body shook violently.

'This can't be happening, this can't be happening.' Riku repeated over and over to himself.

The boy he had saw dead, the boy everyone gave up on. There he was running towards him. A smile spread across his face.

'I saw him. He was defiantly dead.'

Sora ran, almost to him now and he was laughing, just like old times. More tears fell down Riku's face and a huge grin formed across his face, something that he haden't had in awhile

"Sora!" Riku called out.

"Riku, I'm Back! I'm back Riku!" Sora replied.

Something went off, just when he was a few feet from his embrace, something eerier took over the moment. The colors of his face faded and he seemed to disperse like sand in the wind. With a whisper "See you later Riku." He was gone. He was just a pigment. He was a ghost.

Riku really hoped Xemnas had given up looking at him now. Not only for his hallway demonstration, but also because of the fact he was now curled up in a heap in the corner. Tears streamed from his eyes and coated his face. He thought he had his life back, he thought the boy he lived for was back, but he had disappeared right through his hands.

"Why?" Riku yelled into the empty hallways, most likely stirring a few nearby classrooms. "Why did they have to kill him? Why did they have to take him from me?" More tears fell over his cheeks. Painful yells filled the hallways by his own lungs. After a minute he decided he better get the hell out of there before school was released, Xemnas came looking for him, or someone came to stop the murder.

When he came out of the building the sun was shining as happy as ever. Birds chirped merrily. The breeze had also not ceased its flow. Most of the students were probably in the building now, staring at the clocks, waiting for the last minutes to fly by so they could go play at the beach or hangout with friends in the park. Of course most students weren't like Riku. No, Riku was driving home in silence flicking off the sun for trying to lighten his depressed mood and for shining when Sora was dead.

**WHAT A HAPPY ENDING!**

** I'm just joking there's obviously more to come. I hope the updating is going fast enough, please point out any mistakes. I didn't revise this one as much as the first chapter. As always please don't be discouraged to say hi :p I hope I'm keeping the story light enough in between the sad parts. Thanks for reading and the chapters should be getting longer each chapter, or that's what I hope to happen. Comment if you like and sorry if there's any mistakes because I started rewriting this around 11 a.m. and it is now 2 a.m. soooo I didn't get too much actually awake time for this one. Hope you enjoyed none the less. **

**~TheDarkWinged**


End file.
